Session 5.1 The Glory of Ghost Maiding
font color='#ff8000'>(209) Kitsune (enter): 22:25 (208) Lian: need to go to the bathroom brb (209) Sabine: k (208) Lian: back (209) Sabine: Back as well (217) Shadell (enter): 22:41 (217) Shadell: Finally. (208) Lian: That reminds me, have you yelled as Asako, Sabine? (209) Sabine: He's working on it. -_- (208) Lian: He's had a month (209) Sabine: He uses a Mac. (217) Shadell: Openrpg has had issues on non-windows computers for me. (208) Lian: a mac isn't a computer though (209) Sabine: He had it working before, but then did something and destroyed his computer. *shrugs* And now he doesn't have it working anymore. (217) Shadell: Unfortunate. (208) Lian: anyway into the Bayou for various valuable poisons... I mean materals (217) Shadell: Oh wait, lunars are shaping resistent, so my ability to torment him would be far lower (217) Shadell: "We found a hekonthire. CeyCey, we can keep it right? I always wanted a puppy!" (208) Lian: What does that have to do with lunars? (217) Shadell: Nothing. (217) Shadell: It has to do with bayous. (208) Lian: Ok... and Lunars are only shaping resistant if you don't break their thing (217) Shadell: Chimeras are fun... (208) Lian: anyway into the Bayou (217) Shadell: Same day as the meeting with Eye? (208) Lian: 2 days later (209) Sabine: Hurray! Time to get us some good old fashioned Cajun cooking (217) Shadell: K. (217) Niet: Niet being schooled in dealing with the dead, is quick to make a ward against such around an hour before people leave. (217) Niet: (Max second excellency to the ward, takes an hour, roll is manipulation+occult. They need to beat the successes in mdv to get close or spend 1wp per scene to get within 60 feet.) (208) Lian: what are you warding? (217) Niet: (Undead.) (208) Lian: What place are you warding? (209) Sabine: ((*wants to put an anti-undead ward on an undead*)) (217) Niet: (Niet?) (217) Niet: (Or do they have to be fixed?) (208) Lian: (they are fixed) (209) Sabine: ((Put it in the valley between Sabine's breasts! That counts as a location, right?)) (208) Lian: (only to the native Sabinesbreastians) (217) Niet: (Drat. Niet will have to go exorcist on things instead.) (208) Lian: anyway its a hot and humid hell hole as one would expect from the Southeast, its rather sparce in disease spreading mosquitoes, poisonous snakes, and alagators as it slips easily into the underworld (209) Sabine: ((Good, I hate mosquitoes)) (217) Niet: (There are only undead ones.) (208) Lian: There are only ghosts, plenty of ghosts (208) Lian: Water from the source of the Cocytus might be useful, as might a variety of potions or one could head towards the ruins (209) Sabine: ((So what exactly are we doing?)) (208) Lian: (picking up material components) (217) Niet: (Looking for anything that looks cool/helpful for the collars. (209) Sabine: ((Ahhh)) (217) Niet: (He gave us free reign. MILK IT!) (208) Lian: (what a deathlord considers an easy location to farm and you are probably different) (209) Sabine: ((But... Sabine's not working on anything and doesn't know crap about making the Collar. She's there for eye candy and reminding Niet not to fondle the zombies)) (208) Lian: (you are however skilled at harvesting plants and liquids) (209) Sabine: ((True)) (208) Lian: so wher do you want to go? (217) Niet: The Bayou of Endless Regrets! (217) Niet: Preferably parts that would be high in stuff to harvest. (208) Lian: as I said there's ruins, there's the the source of a river in the underworld and well plants (217) Niet: Ruins? (217) Niet: (That sound Good Sabine?) (209) Sabine: ((Sure. :) )) (208) Lian: You come to parts of a city that hasn't seen living inhabitants since the low first age. (209) Sabine: "What, exactly, are you looking for, Niet?" (217) Niet: "Cute thing!" As if there would be any other answer. (209) Sabine: "... Right, very helpful." (217) Niet: "Anything that seems like it could be unique and used to bind people. (209) Sabine: "That's more helpful, thank you," Sabine says as she glances around. (208) Lian: (per+lore both) (209) Sabine: 810.descending().vs(7) => 810.descending().vs(7) (209) Sabine: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,3,3,3,2,2 = (3) (217) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,6,6,6,5,4,3,1 = (3) (Two successes added) (208) Lian: Looks like there might be one of the buildings being used, its been altered to make remove windows and reduce it to one opening, there's a forge near it (209) Sabine: "Huh... Interesting." (217) Niet: "Let's check it out!" (209) Sabine: "That sounds like a wonderful idea... Just use caution." (208) Lian: (per+Awareness) (209) Sabine: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,3 = (5) (217) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,6,6,4,3,2,1 = (2) (209) Sabine: ((6 Yay!)) (208) Lian: the area around it has a mix of tracks humanish and beastish (217) Niet: "It seems something's been here." (209) Sabine: "And fairly recently, yeah." (209) Sabine: ((BRB)) (209) Sabine: ((BAck)) (232) Lian: so (209) Sabine: "I'm guessing you want to investigate?" (217) Niet: Niet carefully approaches the forge, (217) Niet: "Yep!" (209) Sabine: Sabine sighs a little bit. "Fine, but be careful." (232) Lian: its currently cool hasn't been used that recently, though its pretty obvious when you get close what it was used for (209) Sabine: ((Ponies?)) (217) Niet: Niet has spent long hours in the company of a scourge, master of stealth, and as such has plenty of knowledge about stealth. Which is precisely why she prances dashes toward it happily. (232) Lian: its a soulforge, it has soulforge likequalities there's a slight whimpering from the nearby structure (209) Sabine: ".... I say we destroy it.," (217) Niet: "It's probably Eye's! Besides, it's cute." (209) Sabine: "Not.. really." (232) Lian: (..you both can tell that he wouldn't need a forge in the middle of nowhere) (217) Niet: "Hmm, let's search it more thoroughly." (209) Sabine: Sabine also looks over the forge and area around it, especially for useful things to destroy it with. (232) Lian: (um mindhand?() (217) Niet: Niet searches around, bent on finding any metal or ingredients that haven't been used up. (232) Lian: the forge is pretty clearly heavy stuff the leave outside. (232) Lian: There is a locked building near it though (209) Sabine: ((Is the nearby structure actuallly whimpering, or does it seem like something inside is whimpering?)) (232) Lian: (both) (217) Niet: Niet quickly attempts to cut the lock off the door via a tiny telekinetic blade. (209) Sabine: Sabine follows. (232) Lian: the lock is pretty clearly made of soulsteel its not particularly complicated.. but it is solid (208) Lian (exit): 23:54 (232) Lian: take that clone! (209) Sabine: What kind of a lock? Can the area round it be cut away? (232) Lian: padlock, a the door is doubled up with it (217) Niet: (The wall next to the door?) (209) Sabine: So just cut out where the padlock is hooked too? :) (232) Lian: definately easier to cut the wall, though its going to take abit (217) Niet: Niet gets to work, attempting to saw throught he wall with two telekinetic blades, readying her mind to let loose a third should something jump out. (232) Lian: its taking a while since its nice solid stone, after about and hour and some work you can hear a howl in the distance (209) Sabine: Sabine snaps her attention toward the howl. "Goody, something that wants to eat our brains." (232) Lian: does Niet just keep working? (217) Niet: Niet continues to work. "Should I stop and try to ward our location?' (209) Sabine: "That might be a good idea, yes." (217) Niet: "It'll take an hour though." (209) Sabine: "... How far are you in cutting? If we can get through that quicker then we may have a place to hole up." (217) Niet: Niet glances at what she's cut out so far. (232) Lian: about half way (217) Niet: "Another hour at this rate." (209) Sabine: "Try to ward it then, if it's trying to kill us, then I'll hold it off as best I can." (217) Niet: "If it's already here, warding probably won't be enough to drive it away. Enough mental strength is enough to overcome them. (209) Sabine: "Then keep cutting." (232) Lian: you hear more howling as you continue to cut, Sabine can see something moving up out of the swamps (217) Niet: "Help me cut." As she says this, Niet begins to use three seperate blades, attempting to cut through the wall in three seperate places at once. (209) Sabine: "Cut faster," Sabine says as she keeps a watch out, her own three blades kept in preparation of a fight, "something is on its way and I'm not going to have my back turned to it." (232) Lian: Sabine can see a ghost in rags and a few pieces of soulsteel riding out of the swamp flanked by a pair of bargests and followed by a ghost attached to a soulsteel chain (209) Sabine: "Well there goes my hopes of this being a friendly ghost," Sabine mutters as she glances back at Niet, "we're going to have company in a minute by the looks of things." (217) Niet: Niet is cutting as quickly as she can. (217) Niet: "Fine then, I guess I'll try to banish it." (217) Niet: Niet takes a good look at the ghost, trying to figure out exactly what it is. (217) Niet: (Essence sight.) (217) Niet: (Automatic two successes, what's the ghost's essence?) (232) Lian: 3 (232) Lian: and 1 (217) Niet: "They don't look all that powerful." (209) Sabine: "They're still ghosts and we're still in their territory." (217) Niet: "I doubt we could outrun them though." (209) Sabine: "Probably not, no." (217) Niet: (Just the armored ghost is 3? The others are all 1?) (232) Lian: (yah) (232) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,2 = (3) Barghest1 (232) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,6,5,3,2,2 = (4) Barghest2 (217) Niet: Only one of them is that much stronger than a mortal. (232) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,4,1,1 = (3) Mordright (232) Lian: JB btw (217) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,4,3,2 = (1) (DOOMED) (209) Sabine: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,5,5,1,1 = (3) (232) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,6,5,3,3,3,2 = (3) Barghestattack on Niet! (232) Lian: Sabine go (209) Sabine: Well, since the Barghest that attacked Niet is close... Niet slashes one of her telekinetic blades in an overhead strike toward the creature's throat. (232) Lian: 2 (209) Sabine: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,4,3,2,2,1 = (6) (217) Niet: (Wow, Sabine's amazing enough to attack with Niet's weaposn!) (209) Sabine: ((Yes, yes I am. :P Niet = Sabine, sorry)) (232) Lian: (its an ebondragon martial art) (232) Lian: (threshold of 2) (209) Sabine: ((5L damage, soak?)) (232) Lian: (already factored in) (232) Lian: (so 5) (209) Sabine: K (232) Lian: (so roll teh 5) (209) Sabine: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,5,3,3 = (2) (232) Lian: (actually its piercing forgot roll one more dice) (209) Sabine: 1d10 => 9 = (9) (209) Sabine: ((Yay! 3 Damage!) (232) Lian: it cuts it abit but not much (232) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,6,6,5,5,4,3 = (3) Barghest2 attack on Niet because she small cute and thefore delicious (232) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,3,3,2,1,1 = (8) Mordright riding up and attacking Sabien to be different! (232) Lian: ok, nothing go niet (217) Niet: Seeing as how batting Barghests away seems to require but a telekinetic thought, Niet turns toward the Mordright and, forming her mental hands into a large needle of force, sends it stabbing toward the back of the creature's neck, targetting an area away from the soulsteel armor. (232) Lian: 2 are you actually doing a called shot? (217) Niet: (No.) (217) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (5) (232) Lian: (threshold of 1) (217) Niet: (Ping?) (232) Lian: (yeah) (217) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,5,5 = (0) (232) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,6,5,4,3,2,2,2 = (1) Barghest 1 goes after Niet again (232) Lian: sabine (209) Sabine: Seeing as how Niet can, usually, take care of herself, Sabine turns her attentions to the Mordwright and lasghes out with two of her mental scalples. One goes high to cut through a chink in the soulsteal armour at the neck while the second one goes lower to strike at his midsection. (232) Lian: (2) (209) Sabine: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,6,5,5,3,2,1,1 = (5) Attack 1 (209) Sabine: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,7,7,4,3,3,2,2 = (6) Attack 2 (232) Lian: (3, 4) (232) Lian: (so 2 ping) (209) Sabine: ((2 ping?)) (232) Lian: (Yes 2 ping damage so 6?) (209) Sabine: ((k)) (209) Sabine: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,7,2 = (5) (209) Sabine: ((.... If only damage 10s counted twice. O.o)) (232) Lian: ((...really I've been counting them as such) (209) Sabine: ((Oh?)) (232) Lian: ((yeah that's why Lightning took 5..) (232) Lian: anyway the mordright falls to the ground (232) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,6,6,4,4,1 = (4) Barghest 2 on Niet, she probably tastes of candy! (232) Lian: ok go Niet (217) Niet: Niet tastes of, Oh you don't even stand a chance of hitting me. On the other hand, the Barghest does provide a nice target. Niet raises her hands up in the air and brings them down as she shouts "Swoosh!" Three telekinetic claws carve furrows in the dirt around the beast, hopefully slicing the creature in three as well. (232) Lian: (2) (217) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,7,7,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (6) (217) Niet: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,6,6,6,5,3,1 = (5) (217) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,6,6,5,4,4,3,1 = (3) (232) Lian: Threshold of 5, 6, and 3, 1 soak (217) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,5,3,2 = (4) (217) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,3,1,1,1,1 = (2) (232) Lian: and 2 is down... the last turns to run off (217) Niet: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,1 = (4) MURDERATE! (209) Sabine: ((*giggles* Murderate?)) (217) Niet: Niet is clearly an innocent young girl. She clearly doesn't know words like eviscerate, massacre, slaughter, etc. (217) Niet: Niet therefore must be creative when expressing her natural infernal glee at breaking things. (232) Lian: (so anyone doing anything?) (209) Sabine: Inspect the Mordwright. (217) Niet: Niet turns toward the Mortwhight and begins searching through it's clothign and whatnot. (232) Lian: so you are letting the barhgest get away (209) Sabine: ((I thought she attacked it?)) (209) Sabine: ((In that case, no!)) (232) Lian: ((tjhere were 2 she killed one one ran) (209) Sabine: Sabine, not wanting to let the third ghost dog run away, stretches out her telekinetic blades to strike at the creature, two going in for the kill while she keeps her third back... Just in case. (232) Lian: 2 roll (209) Sabine: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,5,4,4,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (3) 1 (209) Sabine: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,6,5,4,4,4,2,2,1 = (3) 2 (232) Lian: (2, 3, soak of 1) (209) Sabine: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,6,1 = (3) Damage 1 (209) Sabine: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,5,5,2,1 = (2) Damage 2 (232) Lian: and it goes down (232) Lian: anyway the mordright has afew keyes on him, a crude chestplate and a pretty shitty dailkaive (217) Niet: Niet takes the keys telekinetically and turns toward the captive ghost, assuming it's still there. (232) Lian: and theres a ghost in manicles back aways (209) Sabine: Yeah, going to free the ghost... Unless it's a hungry ghost. (232) Lian: it looks like a normal ghost that's been dragged through hell (217) Niet: Hello! (217) Niet: Niet turns toward the keys and advances on the ghost, better to get a sense of what iit's doing here exactly. (232) Lian: "he..hello" (209) Sabine: "Are you alright, all things considering?" (232) Lian: "weak.." (217) Niet: "Well, if he was chained up by the last one." (217) Niet: Niet begins skimming through the keys trying to find one that looks like it will cut him free. (209) Sabine: Sabine smiles. "You'll be alright now." (232) Lian: she finds one that slips in.. (217) Niet: Niet slips it.... Niet inse.... Niet unlocks the man from his bindings. Now with 100% less awkward wordings. (232) Lian: he rubs his wrists, he seems slightly more solid now that the chains are removed (217) Niet: Niet examines the chains. (209) Sabine: Sabine's smile grows wider as she offers the ghost a hand up. (232) Lian: "Thank you" (209) Sabine: "You are quite welcome," the woman says with a bow of her head, "I am Sabine, this is Niet." (217) Niet: "Hello!" Niet cuddles the chains. They're far cuter than a mere ghost. (232) Lian: "I am Ephrem" (209) Sabine: "Nice to meet you, Ephrem.... Yes, Niet is probably a little crazy," Sabine says before she glances back at the door and sends her blades to continue Niet's work. (217) Niet: Niet glances through the Mortwight's keys and begins attempting them on the padlock after a few more minutes of snuggling her new chains. (217) Niet: "These chains should work for what we need." (232) Lian: niet successfully finds the key to the lock and opesn it (217) Niet: "Need any help Sabby?" Niet asks innocently as she watches Sabine continue at the wall. (209) Sabine: "Sure, why not. Finish your job on the wall while I take a peek inside," Sabine says as she opens the door a bit to peek. (232) Lian: There's 2 othe ghosts in there chained up with similar manicles but to the ceiling" (217) Niet: Niet maneuvers herself under Sabine to peak through the crack as well. (209) Sabine: Sabine winces a bit but opens the door more. "Unlock them and help me get them down." (217) Niet: Niet carefully examines the ghosts, making sure they're not crazy looking or anything. Assuming they're relatively sane, she begins unlocking them. (209) Sabine: Sabine, meanwhile keeps her 'arms' ready to help lower the ghosts. (232) Lian: they don't look monsterous, Its not that far from more reasonable parts of the underworld he's probably just grabbing new souls (217) Niet: Niet works on detaching the chains from the ceiling. (209) Sabine: Sabine... checks on the ghosts. (232) Lian: the keys work, and the ghosts well.. seem ok.. as best she can tell its not like she has experience iwth ghsot medicine (209) Sabine: "Do you have what you need, Niet?" (217) Niet: "For now. Of course we should probably try to harvest some of the bone wood if nothign else. It's quite cute." (209) Sabine: "We can do that later. Let's head back and get these three somewhere safer than here." (217) Niet: "Do you know anywhere safer that's close by?" (209) Sabine: "We could bring them back with us? If nothing else it should be safe for them to rest." (217) Niet: "I suppose the eye could use new maids or something like that." (209) Sabine: Sabine just rubs her forehead a little bit. (232) Lian: "You're living, you couldn't help us where we need to go.." (217) Niet: "Eye isn't and it's his house!" (209) Sabine: "Your next life? Possibly not, but we can at least find a place safe for you to stay until you can reincarnate." (232) Lian: "no.. just away form here in ithe underworld" (217) Niet: "Well, we're going somewhere safer, so follow us." (232) Lian: "We have to go to the underworld.. if you really want to go with us and come back to this border land" (217) Niet: (Niet launches into speech #383 on the virtues of being a maid.) (209) Sabine: Sabine just rubs her forehead and nods. "If you think you'll be safe, we can go with you to the edge of the Shadowland and then part ways." (217) Niet: "Fine thien, be careful not to hurry home and don't take any strange candy from strange mortwhights." (232) Lian: anywhere there's some rought bits of soulsteel not the best but that's pretty much the options there (217) Niet: Niet starts walking? (232) Lian: so what do you want to take? (209) Sabine: Sabine goes with. (209) Sabine: ((All the soulsteel we can carry I think?)) (217) Niet: All the chains for sure. (217) Niet: Probably the actual daiklave, anything else that looks interesting. (232) Lian: , the door, teh lock? (217) Niet: (Does teh lock seem to be anything more than a very sturdy lock?) (232) Lian: (not really but it is a very sturdy lock made of human souls (217) Niet: (Sold! Is there anything like a sack anywhere?) (232) Lian: you didn't bring a looting bag? (209) Sabine: Oh yes, and destroy the soul forge. (232) Lian: it takes time but nothing is going to stop you unless Niet does (217) Niet: Niet doesn't, she's busy scanning around for loot. (217) Niet: Niet is also lecturing the three ghosts on the virtues of being maids while Sabine is distracted, making sure to tailor her speech toward ghosts as best she can. (232) Lian: there's lots of little bits of Soulsteel used to shore up the holding area that she could pry out (217) Niet: (Full second excellency. OBEY MY RECRUITMENT SPEECH!) (232) Lian: ((roll, manipulation+Performance) (217) Niet: Niet is just so adorable when she talks about things she likes. Clearly she's such an inncoent child.... one who may or may not have attended the ED's lectures on how to be a good kid. (217) Niet: ((Niet has no problems going one on one, so she can bring the full force of her character down on each individual in turn. (217) Niet: (Presence instead. I'll get them one by one! We have a long walk ahead of us!) (232) Lian: (fine fine) (217) Niet: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,6,1,1 = (3) +3 successes (232) Lian: (Unless Sabine stops her she succeeds) (209) Sabine: ((Nah)) (217) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,6,3,1 = (5) Second GHOST +3 successes (217) Niet: Niet, after selling ghosts one and two on the virtues of being maids turns toward the third ghost like a shark that's caught the scent of blood. (217) Niet: Assuming none of the ghosts bother to counter or respond, Niet launches into another tirade. Reason #85 Maids are pretty. Isn't it nice to be pretty. You wish you were prettier don't you? (217) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,7,5,1 = (6) 3 successes. I blame the cosmic transcendent valor. Also caste mark kind of visible. (232) Lian: how far are you going to convince them? (217) Niet: Niet is going full out. Such is the right thing to do. Besides, they'll make a nice engagement present for the Eye, he didn't seem to have any intact servants. (232) Lian: up to? (217) Niet: (18m spent, she'd use conviction channels on the next roll or two. Get them until they're decided on becomiing the Eye's maids if he'll have them.) (232) Lian: No, I mean is this like "Go find a moliatier and learn the ancient art of maiding" (217) Niet: ? (232) Lian: Male ghosts (217) Niet: Niet is assuming Eye has shaping charms. (232) Lian: so "Go serve the Eye because his would be fiancee said so and ask him to be made into maids" (217) Niet: Pretty much. (217) Niet: "They have the same hobby you do!" (232) Lian: ok, you succeed while Sabine destroys the forge (217) Niet: (Anythign else?) (209) Sabine: ((Not on my end)) (217) Niet: Niet would probably ask Sabine if she has any ideas on revivign the Eye on the way back. (209) Sabine: reviving? (217) Niet: Yeah. (217) Niet: That is mostly what he wanted. (217) Niet: Bringing the dead back to life and getting him free of the Neverborn. (209) Sabine: hehe, Sabine has a few ideas on the former, not on the latter though (209) Sabine: ((Granted, she'd need a Genesis Lab and some more Charms and materials)) (217) Niet: (Well, setting a deathlord free doesn't sound like the kind of thing done in a single day.)) (209) Sabine: ((Oh it is! It'll just take us months to figure out how. :) )) (217) Niet: (Anything else or skip back to explaining to the Eye why he has three ghosts begging to be his maids, or just end here?)) (232) Lian: (Sabine?) (209) Sabine: ((Hmmm... Nope, other than what you mentioned on AIM, but I think that might be something for next session? (209) Sabine: Although she would've mentioned it to Niet, I think? (209) Sabine: "The snake people we met may be able to help. They have strong dies with the cycle of death and rebirth, so they might know how to bring someone back, or at least get him from the Neverborn's clutches." (217) Niet: Ah ha. (217) Niet: Well, we do need to drop the materials for the collars off soon. (209) Sabine: "It'd be worth asking." (217) Niet: Oh. (217) Niet: Yeah. (217) Niet: Someone should ask about the snake guys back in Malfeas. (217) Niet: Who's been skipping out on their child support and all. (232) Lian: (..you can just fly into the desert to get back to malfeas) (232) Lian: anyting else? (209) Sabine: Not that I can think of. (232) Lian: alright, 4 each (217) Niet: Coolness. (209) Sabine: Yaaay! I can buy up an Attribute! *ponders!* (217) Niet: Now do I want Principle Invoking Onslaught or Tool Transcending Constructs... (232) Lian: or two charms (217) Niet: And the follow-up. ---- back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights